petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
D.I.Y. Shop
The D.I.Y Store is where players can shop for wallpapers, floors, doors, windows, shelves, lights and other items to decorate their home. It is sub-divided into four sections: *'Walls & Floors' *'Windows & Doors' *'Fixtures & Fittings' *'Extra Rooms' Store Owner *Grumble History D.I.Y..jpg|DIY Depot around March 2009 diy_store_0510.png|March 5, 2010 to November 3, 2010 diy_store_1110.png|The current DIY Store as of Nov 4, 2010 Store Items TWS Items cream_museum_wallpaper.png|Cream Museum Wallpaper red_carpeted_museum_floor.png|Red Carpeted Museum Floor round_museum_rug.png|Round Museum Rug museum_arch_door.png|Museum Arch Door Walls & Floors Under construction. Pony Purple Floor.png|Pony Purple Floor Rainbow Rug.png|Rainbow Rug Charmed Castle Wallpaper.png|Charmed Castle Wallpaper Charmed Castle Floor.png|Charmed Castle Floor Charmed Castle Ballroom Wallpaper.png|Charmed Castle Ballroom Wallpaper Charmed Castle Ballroom Floor.png|Charmed Castle Ballroom Floor Summer Picnic Garden Wallpaper.png|Summer Picnic Garden Wallpaper Summer Picnic Garden Floor.png|Summer Picnic Garden Floor Tutti Frutti Apple Green Wallpaper.png|Tutti Frutti Apple Green Wallpaper Tutti Frutti Apple Green Floor.png|Tutti Frutti Apple Green Floor Tutti Frutti Watermelon Wallpaper.png|Tutti Frutti Watermelon Wallpaper Tutti Frutti Watermelon Floor.png|Tutti Frutti Watermelon Floor Watermelon Rug.png|Watermelon Rug Elven Kingdom Wallpaper.png|Elven Kingdom Wallpaper Elven Kingdom Floor.png|Elven Kingdom Floor Shire Courtyard Wallpaper.png|Shire Courtyard Wallpaper Shire Courtyard Floor.png|Shire Courtyard Floor Shire Home Wallpaper.png|Shire Home Wallpaper Shire Home Floor.png|Shire Home Floor Shire Rocks Decor.png|Shire Rocks Decor Sweetheart Beige Wallpaper.png|Sweetheart Beige Wallpaper Sweetheart Beige Floor.png|Sweetheart Beige Floor Sweetheart Pink Wallpaper.png|Sweetheart Pink Wallpaper Sweetheart Pink Floor.png|Sweetheart Pink Floor Sweetheart Brown Rug.png|Sweetheart Brown Rug Real Time Pirate Ship Wallpaper.png|Real Time Pirate Ship Wallpaper Pirate Ship Floor.png|Pirate Ship Floor Ship Cabin Wallpaper.png|Ship Cabin Wallpaper Ship Cabin Floor.png|Ship Cabin Floor Ship Cabin Rug.png|Ship Cabin Rug Rock Concert Wallpaper.png|Rock Concert Wallpaper Rock Concert Floor.png|Rock Concert Floor Cathedral Interior Wallpaper.png|Cathedral Interior Wallpaper Cathedral Mosaic Floor.png|Cathedral Mosaic Floor Grand Cathedral Wallpaper.png|Grand Cathedral Wallpaper Cathedral Stone Floor.png|Cathedral Stone Floor Spring Garden Wallpaper.png|Spring Garden Wallpaper Spring Garden Floor.png|Spring Garden Floor Blue Striped Wallpaper.png|Blue Striped Wallpaper Pink Striped Wallpaper.png|Pink Striped Wallpaper Stone and Wook Wallpaper.png|Stone and Wood Wallpaper Spring Grass Floor.png|Spring Grass Floor Alien Fanatic Purple Wallpaper.png|Alien Fanatic Purple Wallpaper Alien Fanatic Black Carpet.png|Alien Fanatic Black Carpet Alien Fanatic Gray Carpet.png|Alien Fanatic Gray Carpet Alien Fanatic Green Wallpaper.png|Alien Fanatic Green Wallpaper Alien Fanatic Green Carpet.png|Alien Fanatic Green Carpet grand_museum_wallpaper.png|Grand Museum Wallpaper grand_museum_floor.png|Grand Museum Floor lilac_museum_wallpaper.png|Lilac Museum Wallpaper cream_carpeted_museum_floor.png|Cream Carpeted Museum Floor modern_luxury_light_wallpaper.png|Modern Luxury Light Wallpaper modern_luxury_brown_floor.png|Modern Luxury Brown Floor mermaid_kingdom_wallpaper.png|Mermaid Kingdom Wallpaper mermaid_kingdom_floor.png|Mermaid Kingdom Floor mermaid_kingdom_ship_wallpaper.png|Mermaid Kingdom Ship Wallpaper mermaid_kingdom_ship_floor.png|Mermaid Kingdom Ship Floor cinderella_castle_wallpaper.png|Cinderella Castle Wallpaper cinderella_castle_floor.png|Cinderella Castle Floor wonderland_forest_wallpaper.png|Wonderland Forest Wallpaper wonderland_forest_floor.png|Wonderland Forest Floor garden_of_roses_wallpaper.png|Garden of Roses Wallpaper garden_of_roses_floor.png|Garden of Roses Floor farm_pony_stable_wallpaper.png|Farm Pony Stable Wallpaper farm_pony_stable_floor.png|Farm Pony Stable Floor flourishing_farm_wallpaper.png|Flourishing Farm Wallpaper farm_gravel_floor.png|Farm Gravel Floor red_farm_barn_wallpaper.png|Red Farm Barn Wallpaper tempaw_of_doom_wallpaper.png|Tempaw of Doom Wallpaper tempaw_of_doom_floor.png|Tempaw of Doom Floor mayan_temple_floor.png|Mayan Temple Floor mayan_temple_wallpaper.png|Mayan Temple Wallpaper mining_shaft_floor.png|Mining Shaft Floor mining_shaft_wallpaper.png|Mining Shaft Wallpaper valentine_pink_striped_wallpaper.png|Valentine Pink Striped Wallpaper valentine_red_heart_wallpaper.png|Valentine Red Heart Wallpaper romantic_beach_floor.png|Romantic Beach Floor romantic_beach_wallpaper.png|Romantic Beach Wallpaper chinese_garden_floor.png|Chinese Garden Floor chinese_garden_wallpaper.png|Chinese Garden Wallpaper vintage_pale_green_wallpaper.png|Vintage Pale Green Wallpaper brown_and_cream_tiled_floor.png|Brown and Cream Tiled Floor green_and_cream_tiled_floor.png|Green and Cream Tiled Floor winter_garden_wallpaper.png|Winter Garden Wallpaper winter_garden_floor.png|Winter Garden Floor rapunzel_tower_wallpaper.png|Rapunzel Tower Wallpaper rapunzel_tower_floor.png|Rapunzel Tower Floor pink_stone_wallpaper.png|Pink Stone Wallpaper pale_stone_floor.png|Pale Stone Floor rapunzel_princess_rug.png|Rapunzel Princess Rug sewer_floor.png|Sewer Floor sewer_wallpaper.png|Sewer Wallpaper opera_house_purple_wallpaper.png|Opera House Purple Wallpaper opera_house_floor.png|Opera House Floor opera_house_backstage_wallpaper.png|Opera House Backstage Wallpaper opera_house_backstage_wall_crack.png|Opera House Backstage Wall Crack hospital_wallpaper.png|Hospital Wallpaper hospital_floor.png|Hospital Floor new_year_fireworks_wallpaper.png|New Year Fireworks Wallpaper (PFC) rooftop_terrace_wallpaper.png|Rooftop Terrace Wallpaper rooftop_terrace_floor.png|Rooftop Terrace Floor winter_rooftop_wallpaper.png|Winter Rooftop Wallpaper winter_rooftop_floor.png|Winter Rooftop Floor green_modern_holiday_wallpaper.png|Green Modern Holiday Wallpaper modern_holiday_wooden_floor.png|Modern Holiday Wooden Floor thick_wool_rug.png|Thick Wool Rug toy_shop_storefront_wallpaper.png|Toy Shop Storefront Wallpaper toy_shop_storefront_floor.png|Toy Shop Storefront Floor toy_shop_wood_panelled_wallpaper.png|Toy Shop Wood Panelled Wallpaper toy_shop_wood_panelled_floor.png|Toy Shop Wood Panelled Floor modern_holiday_shaggy_rug.png|Modern Holiday Shaggy Rug chocolate floor.gif|Chocolate Floor Classic gingerbread wallpaper.gif|classic gingerbread wallpaper Classic gingerbread floor.gif|classic gingerbread floor golden ballroom wallpaper.gif|golden ballroom wallpaper golden ballroom carpet.gif|Golden Ballroom Carpet Pony Purple Wallpaper.png|Pony Purple Wallpaper Pony Paradise Floor.png|Pony Paradise Floor Windows & Doors Under construction. grand_museum_entrance.png|Grand Museum Entrance large_museum_window.png|Large Museum Window real_time_luxury_panoramic_window.png|Real Time Luxury Panoramic Window mermaid_kingdom_window.png|Mermaid Kingdom Window mermaid_kingdom_ship_window.png|Mermaid Kingdom Ship Window cinderella_castle_door.png|Cinderella Castle Door cinderella_castle_paned_window.png|Cinderella Castle Paned Window red_queen_castle_balcony.png|Red Queen Castle Balcony little_door_behind_the_curtains.png|Little Door Behind the Curtains red_queen_castle_stained_glass_window.png|Red Queen Castle Stained Glass Window carnival_circus_door.png|Carnival Circus Door carnival_window.png|Carnival Window red_farm_barn_door.png|Red Farm Barn Door mining_shaft_door.png|Mining Shaft Door valentine_door.png|Valentine Door valentine_window.png|Valentine Window valentine_pink_curtain.png|Valentine Pink Curtain chinese_garden_window.png|Chinese Garden Window vintage_cream_door.png|Vintage Cream Door vintage_garden_view_window.png|Vintage Garden View Window brown_long_curtain.png|Brown Long Curtain black_long_curtain.png|Black Long Curtain rapunzel_tower_door.png|Rapunzel Tower Door rapunzel_princess_window.png|Rapunzel Princess Window opera_house_entrance.png|Opera House Entrance sewer_window.png|Sewer Window hospital_door.png|Hospital Door hospital_window.png|Hospital Window rooftop_terrace_curtain.png|Rooftop Terrace Curtain rooftop_terrace_glass_screen.png|Rooftop Terrace Glass Screen snowy_window.png|Snowy Window green_petmas_curtain.png|Green Petmas Curtain modern_holiday_window.png|Modern Holiday Window toy_shop_door_bell.png|Toy Shop Door Bell toy_shop_storefront_door.png|Toy Shop Storefront Door Fixtures & Fittings Under construction. museum_display_shelf.png|Museum Display Shelf museum_bookshelf.png|Museum Bookshelf museum_bookshelf_ladder.png|Museum Bookshelf Ladder small_museum_wall_light.png|Small Museum Wall Light big_museum_wall_light.png|Big Museum Wall Light museum_announcement_plaque.png|Museum Announcement Plaque museum_rope_barrier.png|Museum Rope Barrier no_cameras_sign.png|No Cameras Sign modern_luxury_chandelier.png|Modern Luxury Chandelier modern_luxury_red_curtain.png|Modern Luxury Red Curtain modern_luxury_large_ceiling_lamp.png|Modern Luxury Large Ceiling Lamp mermaid_kingdom_shelf.png|Mermaid Kingdom Shelf carnival_shelf.png|Carnival Shelf valentine_wooden_ribbon_shelf.png|Valentine Wooden Ribbon Shelf vintage_white_and_silver_ceiling_lamp.png|Vintage White and Silver Ceiling Lamp vintage_striped_table_lamp.png|Vintage Striped Table Lamp wooden_shelf.png|Wooden Shelf opera_house_chandelier.png|Opera House Chandelier opera_house_heavy_drapery.png|Opera House Heavy Drapery opera_house_mask_stand.png|Opera House Mask Stand sheet_music_stand.png|Sheet Music Stand opera_house_velvet_rope.png|Opera House Velvet Rope opera_house_candle.png|Opera House Candle hospital_emergency_sign.png|Hospital Emergency Sign hospital_window_blinds.png|Hospital Window Blinds hospital_window_curtain.png|Hospital Window Curtain rooftop_terrace_floor_lamp.png|Rooftop Terrace Floor Lamp rooftop_terrace_light_string.png|Rooftop Terrace Light String santa_paws_mailbox.png|Santa Paws Mailbox santa_paws_lamp_post.png|Santa Paws Lamp Post modern_holiday_string_lights.png|Modern Holiday String Lights icy_shelf.png|Icy Shelf icy_lamp.png|Icy Lamp modern_holiday_towel_rack.png|Modern Holiday Towel Rack modern_holiday_shelf.png|Modern Holiday Shelf toy_shop_mat.png|Toy Shop Mat restaurant_wall_lamp.png|Restaurant Wall Lamp restaurant_standing_lamp.png|Restaurant Standing Lamp ornate_restaurant_rug.png|Ornate Restaurant Rug right_vintage_brass_staircase.png|Right Vintage Brass Staircase vintage_brass_ceiling_light.png|Vintage Brass Ceiling Light Giant gothic double staircase.png|Giant Gothic Double Staircase Extra Rooms Under construction. grand_gallery.png|Grand Gallery valentine_suite.png|Valentine Suite restaurant_kitchen_door.png|Restaurant Kitchen Door autumn_garden.png|Autumn Garden treetop_retreat.png|Treetop Retreat secret_summer_garden.png|Secret Summer Garden beanstalk_bean.png|Beanstalk Bean tree_house.png|Tree House playhouse.png|Playhouse flower_fairy.png|Flower Fairy fruit_fairy.png|Fruit Fairy vegetable_fairy.png|Vegetable Fairy Category:Stores